The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to extending mobile network presence.
When a mobile device travels out of a network coverage area, a loss of connectivity may cause distress for a caller or a callee. For example, a caller may be unable to communicate important information to a callee. Under normal circumstances, an inability to communicate may be frustrating. In an emergency, an inability to communicate may have devastating results. Thus, a method for efficiently extending mobile network presence and maintaining call continuity is needed.